Where we belong
by Kuroame Uzumaki
Summary: Two normal girls from earth gets suck into a some kind of magical mirror. The two meets naruto and his friends and also the akatsuki. will the two be able to go home or will they be stuck in their favorite anime forever?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

The sun shined brightly into my normally Pitch black room. I covered my eyes with my pillow and sighed. Today was going to be bad. This girl name Katie got pissed just because her ex boyfriend was talking to Mist, Which is my younger sister. If she hurts her and even try too, Her body is going to be with no I'm over protective,but what would you do if she was your only family member left? Our parents got killed in a shooting when We were six,Our grandparents took care of us till we were eleven,then they got killed. So you can pretty much say we are a bad luck charm.

I groaned and fluge my pillow into the wall. I got out of my warm comfy bed and walked into the bathroom. My normal straight raven hair was tangled in different angles and My blue eyes was blood shot. Not enough Sleep. I grabbed my brush and started to brush out my hair. THE PAIN! I smiled in the inside when my hair finally was normal. I opened the medicine cabinet and took out the tooth taste and tooth-brush. I finished quickly and ran back into the room.

I Peeked my head around my bedrooms door way and noticed mist's door was still closed. I smirked and walked out. I slowly opened the door and peaked in. The bed was empty,The bathroom door was opened, she was no where in sight. I opened the door fully and took a few steps forward.I looked around and saw nothing.

I turned to walk out,but then heard a small whimper.I raised a brow and walked to her bed. I lift the covers up and saw a little snow-white puppy...Wait when did we get a pu-.

Different colored waters came out of its mouth and onto me. Thank god I didn't get dressed.

" Haha! I finally got you, I can't believe you actually fell for it!" Mist suddenly said. I

I looked up and saw Her hanging upside down by a medal piece that was connected to the ceiling. I glared at her and she jumped down and landed perfectly on her feet with out making a sound.

"Get ready." I said before walking out to my room. I hope this doesn't stain clothes.

I got dressed quickly and grabbed my bag then walked down stairs to find Mist sitting on the couch.

She smiles and grabbed her bag from the floor and Skipped to the front door. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

Mist has short Orange brown hair that ends at her shoulders,Bright blue eyes and Pale skin. We have the same eyes and skin ,but different hair. she gets Dad's hair while I get my Mother's.

We walked down the house porch and down the sidewalk. I saw Katie and her Snob group across the street, Oh no this means trouble. She spotted us and Gave Mist a evil glare.

" You little Fag! How dare you flirt with my man!" She hissed as she got into my sister's face.

" If you remember correctly, He broke up with you." Mist replied and I smirked.

" Shut up! He's still my man and I won't let a pathetic whore steal him away!" She swong her fist and My eyes narrowed. I caught her fist and threw her back.

" Did you just call my sister a whore?" I growled darkly.

" who are you?" She hissed.

"Midnight Takahashi, Mist's Older sister, So you better back off or your body will be without a head." I hissed coldly and she gulps.

" Um... I should go or I'll be late." She mumbled as she walked away.

I smirked and Mist smiled weakly. " I'm pathetic, I can't even stand up for myself,I'm a weakling, You always have to protect me from others, I'm worthless." She whispered.

I frowned, but didn't say anything. She frowns and walked down the street leaving me behind. I jogged up to her and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

" Your not worthless,You just got to learn how to stand up for yourself, I was like you when I was little,but I tought myself how to be strong." I said and she smiles.

" Thanks." She said with a soft smile and ran down the block. I let out a chuckle as I followed her down the street.

#

#

"Welcome back everyone,today we will be learning blah blah blah. I tuned out the teacher as I stared out the window.

" I wish I was a Ninja,then maybe It would be easier to live." I whispered so just Mist heard me.

" Me too." She nodded in agreement.

Every week-end we watch Naruto, Our favorite anime show, This might seem crazy,but I actually kinda have a little crush on one of the characters. No not Naruto or any good guy. It's Itachi. He's so HOT! I'm not the only one who has a crush on a bad guy. Mist has a crush on the exploding bug guy. The guy who Looks like a girl. She thinks he's cute. I laughed at her at first then noticed my crush was funny too.

We have crushes on Anime guys and not real guys,how shameful..But who cares!

"'WAM"' A ruler smashed onto our table and I jumped.

" Can you repeat what I just said?" She asked.

"You said Welcome back everyone, today we are learning and other crap like that." I said and she sighs.

" You two must start paying attention In here,but till then detention." she said as she walked back to her desk.

I sighed and Mist shrugged. We never liked history anyway. we grabbed our slips and walked never go to the detention room we just go to the school's basement. It was cold dark and other creepy crap,the way I like it. Mist although she gets freaked out.

I smiled and turned on the light switched,she sighs in relief and smiles. We walked deeper into the basement and stopped when we saw a mirror. Not a normal mirror,but a mirror that had magical powers...YEAH RIGHT!. I walked over to it and Mist followed shortly behind me.

I touched the mirror and It glowed Red for a few seconds before it disappeared. Mist raised a brow and got closer to it. She touched it and the Red light shined brighter than suddenly a portal appeared. My eyes widen and Mist screamed. The portal sucked us in and We let out a surprized scream before getting sucked into it fully.

#

#

#

" Ow my head." I mumbled as I got up.

I looked around and noticed something odd. We were in a forest. I looked around more and saw something zoom by.

"Naruto!you idiot how could you let him escape!" A loud angry voice shouted.

Wait a minute did she say Naruto?

" Huh? Who are you two?" A guy with blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers on his face.

HOLY NUTBALLS!

End of prologue.

Nothing is owned by me except Midnight, mist and my ideas.

Did you guys enjoy it? was it to short? this might not be that interesting cause I just wrote down random stuff then POOF! this idea was born.

Please review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

#Mist's pov#

All I remember was seeing a mirror and getting sucked into a are we now? I opened my eyes to see A man with silver hair,he also had a mask over his mouth and nose. My eyes widen and I backed away.

"Who are you?" He asked. I just sat there staring at him,Could this really be happening?Wait where is Midnight?

" Mist." I said softly as I looked around. He raised a silver brow then his eye narrowed. He reached into his pouch and brought out a ninja star.

" Why are you here and where did you come from?" He growled.

" Um...I fell from the sky(I think)And I have no clue why I'm here,I just woke up here." I mumbled.

His eye narrowed more and he took a step forward,I got up and ran.

I got to find Midnight and fast Or I'll be a goner!

I glanced behind me and saw nothing,I sighed in relief and ran right into somebody.

I fell on my butt and looked up. It was The chickenbutt!

"Watch where your going next time girlie." Be hissed and I puffed out my cheeks.

" You don't scare me uchiha."

He raised a brow and smirked. " Is that so? Then why not have a spar with me." He smirked. I swallowed and My hands got sweaty.

"I uh...um...?"

" Prove it to me that your not scared." He said as he yanked my hand to pull me off the ground.

" I can't!,My chakra is low." I lied. but hey what he don't know can't hurt him.

" Oh? Thats Odd cause I can't sence any chakra in you anyway, Your not no ninja,what are you." He growled as he got out his sword.

I backed away slowly and he walked slowly forward.. Oh No what am I going to do? " MIDNIGHT!" I screamed as loud as I could.

" Calling for help? Your really aren't a ninja,your pathetic." He chuckled as he got closer.

" I know kung fu, Don't make me use It on you!" I said as I got into a stance. He looked at me weirdly.

" Your one weird girl."

Thanks it goes in the family.I rolled my eyes then yelped when a ninja star missed my head about an inch then went into a tree.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TEME,AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE WITH OROCHIMARU AND YOUR GOONS?" A voice screamed.

I turned to see My sister and the...Other two team seven members.I ran over to Midnight and hugged her tightly.

'' Hn." The chickenbutt said before disappearing.

" Are you ok?Did he hurt you?" The pink haired girl asked and I shook my head.

" I'm fine." I mumbled .

" Thank god I heard you scream or you'll be dead by now.' Midnight said as she hugged me tightly.

" How did you guys get here? I never saw you two here before." The blond boy said.

" Can we wait later? We got to Lady Tsunade and tell her we failed to bring Sasuke back." She said.

" Hai, Are you two coming?"

" Naruto we can't let them in, they could be Spies for all me know."

" Do we look like spies to you?" Midnight growled.

" She does has A point Sakura-Chan." He said.

" Thank you Naruto-Kun." Mid smiled.

" Fine,whatever, but they better not mess anything up or get in my way." Sakura hissed.

Wow someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning.

We walked while they ran in front,wow they must run slow if we can still see them.I looked at Midnight and she had a emotionless mask on. I sighed and frowned. She has been like this since our patents died.

" ..what is your names,If you don't mind me asking." Naruto said.

" I'm Midnight and this is my little sister Mist ." Midnight said.

" I'm Naruto and that's Sakura.'' He said and we nodded.

We arrived at the entrance of the leaf village and I started to shake. Midnight squeezed my shoulder and I walked in and we got weird looks from people.

We got to The Hokage office like building and Sakura Knocked on the door.

"Come in." A tired voice said.

we all walked in and Sakura bowed. " Sasuke got away again." She said sadly.

" I could see that much,who Is the two young women?" She asked as she looked at us.

" Mist and Midnight Takahashi." I said with a small bow.

"Where do you two come from?" She asked.

"um...from the sky?" I said well more like asked, she gave me a weird look."Hey, Don't Judge us you asked." I said with a shrug.

"Yes,..You two shall stay in an extra apartment,It's just a few houses down from here, Meet me at the training grounds at Twelve." She said and we nodded.

We walked out and Sakura stopped us by walking in front of us and blocking the way.

" I still think you two are enemies,If you two even dare think about betraying us, your life will end the next time I see you." she hissed and Midnight chuckled.

" Or what? you'll use your death punches and kicks? Listen pinkie I'm not scared of you, and if you ever touch my sister I won't hesitate to kill you." Mid growled darkly which creeped me out.

Sakura glared at us before walking away. I sighed ,midnight yawned and Naruto stood there awkwardly.

"That goes for you too Blondie." Midnight smirked.

Naruto smiled weirdly and I giggled. "Mid,stop teasing him or he'll pee his pants." I said and Naruto blushed.

"Well I got to go,...Bye." He said before disappearing.

(* I wonder if we will be able to get back home.*) I thought to myself not like I hate It here...Its just we don't really belong here,we aren't ninjas so..what can we possibly do?

We walked into our new apartment and sat down. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a fruit.

Midnight sighed and checked her phone. No connection. I frowned and walked into our bed room. It had two twin beds so we won't have to share a bed then. I sat down on the one that is the window. I hugged my legs to my chest and a tear escaped my eye.

I don't belong here,No weak,scared girl can ever belong in this world,maybe I should just die..But midnight would be sad..But who cares..No one cares about me. I'm pathetic.

I sobbed silently Into my arms and shortly Blackness took over.

#

#

End of chapter one.

There you go all done with chapter one now onto chapter two. Please review! Tell me if they should have a way back home or to let you know Midnight and Mist are both sixteen,but Midnight Is a few mouths older than Mist. so yeah.

Please leave a comment cause When you guys don't It feels like no one likes my stories then that make me sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two.

*Midnight's pov.*

It was now twelve o'clock , Me and mist was waiting at the training grounds for Tsunade...But It seemed she was running late,Or this was a set up. I looked around and sighed,It was so boring here,I thought It would be fun.

"Sorry I'm Late,I had something to do before coming here." She said.

I shrugged and Mist said nothing,She has been acting weird since she woke up. Tsunade smiled at us evilly before running straight at eyes widen and I jumped to the side.

"What are you doing?" I screamed and she smirked.

"Testing your strength." She said before punching me straight into a tree. I screamed out and Mist tried to run over to me,But Tsunade blocked her avoided all of her deadly punches and kicks before begin cornered into a tree. The Hokage focused Chakra into her fist and aimed a punch at Mist's face.

Mist hand shot up and blocked the deadly punch and pushed her away. " Interesting no one could stop my punches before." She said as she ran towards her again. Mist gasped than Silver chakra surrounded her and Tsunade was thrown into the ground. My eyes widen and Mist stumbled backwards.

" I'm so sorry!, Are you ok Hokage-Sama?" Mist asked In panic as she rushed over to The fallen Tsunade.

She chuckled and sat up." I'm fine,you caught me off guard there, I didn't sence any chakra from you before,but now...I can." She said as she got up.

I got up and walked up slowly to the two." It seems that your sister Has powerful chakra,I never saw or sence any thing like it before." Tsunade said to me and I smiled.

" See Mist,you're not weak,your strong!" I said with a small smile. She avoided my smile and walked away slowly.

" See you later you two,I'm taking my noon nap now." Tsunade said as she disappeared.

I ran up to Mist and Placed a hand on her shoulder." You did great." I said and she snorted.

" It wasn't anything special,I don't see why your all happy about it."

I raised a brow. Why was she acting this way? Was she just tired or something? whatever her problem is she better quit acting like this soon or she'll get slapped.

We got back into the apartment and Mist went straight to our room. I sighed when I heard the door slam. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes.I wonder if we'll be able to go back home...we only been gone for a few hours,but it felt like 't get me wrong I love it here It's just that I'm not to sure about Mist. Ever since she woke up from her nap she had been acting weird. Maybe she's just freaked out about this..I mean wouldn't you be too if you suddenly appear in your favorite anime show?

I got off the couch and walked to our room to see Mist fast asleep on one of the beds. I smiled to myself as I covered her with the blanket. " Sweet dreams." I whispered before going into my bed.

Maybe this Is all a dream,I had crazy dreams like this before for Maybe this is one too. I slowly closed my eyes and let out a silent breath before slipping into dream land.

#

#

#

"Did you hear? The leaf has new ninjas." A voice said.

" I wouldn't really call them ninjas,more like ninjas in training." The second voice said bored.

"Hn,Guess your right on that one,But wouldn't It be interesting if we could get them to join us?"

"We don't need worthless Girls messing up our place,remember what the other newbie did?"

The person shivered."Yeah and Hiden had a huge fit and Killed the boy without mercy."

"That's why We don't need anymore members,Hiden would kill the two anyway."

"Hn."

" TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"A person with a weird oval mask screamed.

"Not that again."

"TOBI'S A GOOD GOOD GOOD BOY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING MASKED FREAK,I HAVE A DAMN HEADACH AND I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING ANNOYING VOICE MAKE IT WORSE!" an angry voice boomed through the whole place.

"Will there ever be peace and quiet around here?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?WHO TOOK THE LAST CANDY BAR?! I NEED MY DAMN CHOCOLATE PEOPLE!''

"I guess not."

#

#

#

I shot up out of my sleep taking deep breaths.

Another nightmare...So much blood..too much.

I glanced over at Mist,She was still sleeping peacefully In her bed. I sighed and layed back down. I looked out of the window . I miss you guys,why did you have to leave us? Our life is so screwed up now. A tear rolled down my sweaty pale cheek as I closed my eyes.

No..No more tears,I got to be strong for Mist and Myself..I will not be weak..I shall not show any weakness to anyone ever again.

#

#

#

I am sorry my dears,I miss you too and I'm sure you two will be great ninjas,hopefully you won't fall into the hands of evil...I shall watch over you two..I have faith that we will meet again my daughters. A beautiful woman smiled down from heaven as she watched her two heart-broken daughters.

#

#

#

No one knew that Evil spirits was watching the two girls with interest and amusement.

"Just wait Kohona, soon those girls will be under our control and no one will ever be able to save or stop them." A evil voice said and all the spirits laughed evilly as they watched the two sleeping girls from a Portal.

End of chapter two.

what will happen next? please review or I won't write any more. I want at least four or five reviews before continuing this. hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated my stories for a while I have been super busy lately. I have bad news to share to with you all. On the Nineteenth of this mouth my mom is making me switch back to one of my older phones.I am using my smart phone to write these stories and if i go back to my other phone I wont be able to write anything on here.**

**I have no laptop or computer at my house so i probably wont be able to write for a long time. But I promise i will try to find a way to update my stories,but It may take a while. **

**I might update Before the nineteenth,but I make no promises on that.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my stories so far and thank you to the people who reviewed both of my stories even though i still think their crappy.**

**Any who I hope you all have a wonderful time writing your stories or read others,I will still come on here to check out my account but like I said i wont be able to write anything.I will continue searching on here to find stories to read and I will review that's one thing that i still can do!:):)**

**I am so sorry and I will try to find a way to write on here again I promise! till then I say my good-bye.**

**P.S**

**Don't worry I wont forget about you guys and thanks again to my love reviewers Ta Ta for now.**

**:( :( :(**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing you guys are awesome! Enjoy.

* * *

(Mist's P.o.v)

I opened my eyes to see a still dark sky. I sighed. I didn't mean to be rude to Midnight,I just felt unwanted. Midnight is so strong and Brave,when I'm Weak and Scared. Why can't I be more like Mid? If I keep myself as the way I am,We could be killed here,I could slow everyone down.I need to get stronger,but how? I can't Asked Sakura to train me because she think we're some spies or something like that and I can't asked Naruto because Sakura probably won't let Him. I need more choices.

I slowly got out of bed and Walked into the living room. I put on my shoes and walked out of the house. I walked down the trail that leads to the forest of death. I stopped at the gates and turned to look behind me.

"I'm sorry Midnight,but I must be stronger." I said to myself before running out,unaware that a Shadow Figure Watching from above.

I reached A small cherry blossom tree and sat down under it. Me,Mid,Mom And Dad use to always sit by or under a cherry blossom tree. my Mom said that sakura trees make people happy,but for me..It gives me bad memories.

I let out a sad sigh as Tears rolled down my cheeks,I wanted to become stronger not weaker..,but I didn't care right now,I wanted to cry.

"Why such a sad face Un?" A voice asked and I jumped up to my feet In lightning speed.

" who's there?" I asked in panic.

"Are you sure This is alright?Wouldn't Hiden just kill her?" A another voice said.

" Then we'll keep her away,We need both of them,I think They will come In handy at some point."

I slowly started to back up,but bumped into a hard chest. I shot around and gasped.

"Woah there little lady,no need to be so jumpy,we won't hurt you unless you give us problems."

If I remembers Correctly This was Kisame and the other was...

"Un,Kisame hurry up,Or they will notice we're gone."

My eyes widen. It was Deidara! Oh my god! My anime crush is kidnapping me...Wait what!?

I backed away from Kisame. "Um you don't really need me,I'm Weak anyway,so theres theres no point on taking me." I said.

"We need you as Bait,to get the other one as well." Kisame said.

My eyes filled with tears,Of corse everything got to be about this,Midnight that,I'm Sick of it.

"No need to cry,The other one will probably notice your missing by morning and come looking for you." He said and I clenched my fist.

"I'm not bait for My sister! Just go away and leave us alone,We have nothing to do with you." I screamed.

"Watch your tongue girlie or you'll lose it." He said in anger.

I smirked at him and Backed up some more. "Why? you can't hurt me,or are you planning on cutting me down with that big sword of yours?". I teased and He glared at me.

" I can kill you In a heart beat."

"Yeah and I can shove that sword up your ass." I growled.

He suddenly ran torwards me and My eyes widen. I dodged It and then blocked one of his punches.

"Try that and see what happens." He said before picking me up and throwing me into the air. My eyes widen and I let out a scream. A silver light came from me and I was suddenly floating. I blinked and looked around then gasped. I had Chakra wings,They were helping me float.

"What,You have a few tricks I see,Pretty smart for a beginner ninja." He smirks.

"I'm not a ninja,I'm not even from here." I said and Deidara raised a brow.

"then where do yo come from?" He asked And I made my lips into a thin tight line.

"If she doesn't come out and Say I'll make her." Kisame growled.

I shook my head and looked away."It doesn't matter where I come from." I said softly and Kisame chuckled.

"I guess I will cut you down after all." He said.

"I'm up here,Your down there,how are you going to get me?" I asked.

".."

" See?Now you can't hurt me." I said as I stuck out my tongue at him. His eye twitched and I giggled.

* * *

I was caught,after a few minutes and epic failures,He got me.

I was now tied up with a gag In my mouth. I glared at them both then looked away.

"It looks like your not to tough now huh girlie?" Kisame asked. I I ignored him and stared at the ground. I suddenly felt a pain in my cheek.

"Answer me girlie." He hissed.

"mph."

"Haha,that's right you can't talk." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and Noticed Deidara was staring at me

"Hey blondey why are you staring at girlie?" He asked and Deidara quickly looked away.

"I wasn't." He mumbled and I raised a brow.

" whatever,lets just go,The other girl will come some other time." Kisame said before picking me up bridal style and walking away.

I hears Deidara sigh and then heard rushed footsteps.

(* I'm sorry Midnight,I failed you.*) I though as I was begin taken away from the leaf village.

pathetic,worthless,weak,scared. All those things was replaying in my mind over and over. A silver tear went down my cheek and Landed on the ground. A silver flower appeared and Then slowly turned to flames. My eyes widen as I watched the flower.

(* Did I just do that?*) I asked myself.

(# Welcome to the dark side Mist We have been waiting for you.#). A dark voice said in my mind and A sharp pain went through me. I let out a scream,but It was muffled by the gag and My face twisted up In pain.

* * *

(# Deidara's p.o.v#)

I nearly jumped by the girl's sudden scream kisame Dropped her and she started to struggle against the ropes. She seemed she was in pain,but from what? Her eyes glowed A light pink color before going back to normal and now she was frozen. Her eyes slowly closed and her body went limp. Kisame slowly picked her up this time,but not roughly like he did the last time. I saw a few tears slid down her cheek then they disappeared when they hit her weird shirt.

Hours later we finally got back to the base and It was almost dawn. I looked at the girl and saw that she was still asleep that was,It knocked her out cold or possibly killed her,but I could tell she was breathing,her chest was moving up and down slowly.( No he isn't looking at her boobs.)

I got into a spair room and rested her on the bed,then started to untie her slowly. I removed the gag and Noticed she had light pink small lips..I wonder how they feel. woah I did not just say that but I have to admit,she does look cute sleeping like that. Me and kisame walked out of the And I turned back and slightly smiled at her then I closed the door behind me.

I hope Hiden doesn't try to kill her,Cause I just might want to get to know her. But more important things are getting the other girl and getting the nine tails.

* * *

**End of Chapter,**

**Did you like,love or hated it? If so let me know. Once again thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed It.**

**^ .^**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4.

(At an unknown place.)

'Did you get her?'A dark voice asked.

'Yes master,she Now has power that no one,but us could ever use.' A different voice replied.

' Good Job,forget her sister,this one is interesting,but we mustn't set her off,wait till the right moment.'

'Yes master,as you wish.

* * *

(#Mist's P.o.v#)

My eyes shot open and I shot up out of the bed and against the cold wall.

"Where am I?" I asked myself Softly as I looked around,But then I remembered Last night.

"those two." I growled.

The door suddenly opened and I looked up.

"So you're the newbie,hn you don't look that strong,maybe I could have a little fun with you." The guy named Hiden said.

"If you come anywhere near me You'll regret it,If you touch me You'll be missing a body part." I hissed and he laughed.

"Ooh,I'm so scared,You don't scare me Girlie." He said and I Smirked.

"I know and I'm not scared of you old man." I said and his eye twitched.

"I'm not that old you piece of trash,If you say anything else to me that angers me,You"ll be dead." He growled and I shrugged.

"I'm not scared of death,Kill me,I won't care." I said as I bowed my head.

"..."

I looked up to see him staring at me,I raised a brow and walked up to him.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

He shook his head with a sigh. "Nothing,Just stay out trouble ok?" He asked before walking out.

I blinked a few times before sighing. I walked back over to the bed and Sat down while playing with My necklace. It was a silver sun with a blue gem In the middle of it. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest. I cried out and leaned over,Making my face go into the covers.

I screamed out in pain and Fresh tears rolled down my face. I moved my face to the side and screamed out so Someone out there would hear me. I Moved my face back into the covers and let out another scream. Something was hurting me. It felt like my insides was on fire. I couldn't help,but scream out in pain. It was too much. I heard voices then rushed footsteps. I gripped the side of a pillow and dug my figures into it.

The door opened and A couple of people came In. If I remember correctly It was Sasori,Kisame,Deidara,Hiden,Konan and Tobi.

I closed my eyes and let out another scream. The Pain was Killing me,I want it to stop,It was too painful. Kami,Just kill me now if you hear me.

" Hey girlie,What's up with all the screaming?" Hiden asked.

"It seems that she's in pain,I don't know what would be hurting her so much." Konan said as she came over to me. she sat besides me and placed a hand on my back,but quickly pulled it away.

"She's burning hot,I can't touch her,The heat burned me." She said and I sobbed.

''Make it stop!It hurts!Please stop it." I sobbed loudly.

She bit her lower lip in thought and then shook her head." I can't,I don't know whats wrong with you,I'm sorry." She said with a frown.

The burning feeling got stronger and I screamed into the bed As loud as I could."My-my In sides,There on fire!" I screamed.

Konan sighed and tried to touch me again,but then a pink and silver shield covered me. She shot up from the bed and stood next to Sasori. Her eyes were wide. I let out another scream aS The pain slowly greater.

* * *

(# Konan's P.o.v #)

I wanted to help her,but I don't know what's wrong with her,Her whole body feels hot like fire and now a pink,silver bubble appeared around her.

I looked at the others and they were just staring at the poor girl. I sighed and Stepped forward. I reached out and touched the bubble. A shocking pain went through me,I screamed out and was thrown Into the wall.

"Konan!" She cried. How did she know my name?I never told her.

I got up with a groan and Shook my head to get rid of the dizziness.

She screamed out again and slowly the barrier thing thickened.

I felt sorry for her for some reason,I wanted to help her. I looked at The guys and then pushed Deidara toward the barrier.

"What are you doing?" He cried out in surprize.

"Try to get through the barrier,It doesn't look like she can last longer." I said as I looked at the girl. She was pale and She was sweating like crazy. Deidara gulped and reached forward to the shield like barrier.

It glowed brightly then slowly started to fade. He blinked and looked back at me. I nodded. He sighs and placed a hand On the girl's shoulder. She let out a scream,but It wasn't That loud and painful like it was the last time.

Deidara slowly pulled her up by her shoulders and My eyes widen. A Silver sun necklace with a gem in the middle was there hanging on her neck loosely. That necklace I saw It before,I was a little girl. My mother told me that the necklace Picks a person to weild its power. The non chosen ones would die even if they just lay a figure on it. Maybe This girl was the chosen one,Maybe the necklace was puting It's power into her. But my main question iS,how in Kami did she find that? the last one was destroyed long ago. How could she have one?

The necklace glowed brightly before slowly sinking into her skin. she screamed out in pain and to Touch thee necklace ,but she was shocked by blue lightning.

The sun necklace fully suck into her chest and the area glowed. A tattoo of the necklace appeared on ber chest and I gasped.

"You're the chosen one,you got the power of it." I said.

She opened her mouth to say something,but her eyes rolled in the back of her head and Her body went limp. Deidara shook her by the shoulders and she didn't answer.

"Don't worry she's fine,She's just knocked out. " I said. He nodded and layed her down onto the bed on her back. Her face still showed pain,but not that much.

We walked out and I closed the door behind us.

I hope you don't fall into the wrong hands,your very powerful.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**There It is chapter four up and done. **

**Please let me know how you liked it and I promise to update soon again. ...Maybe.-.-**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.^.^

* * *

(#Midnight's P.o.v#)

Ok now I was getting worried.I can't Find Mist anywhere. She wasn't In her bed when I woke up,Did...Did she run away? Oh Mist.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. I closed my eyes and let out a puff of air. I hope she's ok,I hope she didn't get hurt. I heard something from in our room and I raised a brow. Was mist hiding from me? I got up and slowly made my way to our room. I opened the door and slowly walked in. There was no one there. I frowned,I turned to walk out,but I walked into something hard instead. I looked up to be staring into blue orbs. I blinked then I jumped back.

"Ok,who are you and why are you here,If you don't tell me the truth your going to lose a head." I growled and the Person chuckled.

"I'm not here to cause trouble,I am here to say I know where your sister Is." The...IT said.

My eyes widen and then I narrowed my eyes."How do You know I have A Sister?" I hissed.

The person sighed and Shooked its head. I pulled down its hood and I almost fell backwards.

" Naruto you idiot! Don't wear something like that or I just might attack you next time." I said while shaking my head.

"The Akatsuki took Mist,I think It was He she and Fish face." He said while making a thinking face.

"Where did they take Her?" I asked in panic.

"Probably to their hide out." He said with a yawn.

"Naruto This is no yawning manner! We got to find Mist before she gets hurt!" I screamed and he flinched.

"relax,I don't think they'll take her and kill her,I think they are using her as bait." He said.

Woah he's A lot more smarter in person. I sighed and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a rush.

"Going to find my sister what else?" I growled as I ran out of the house.

Mist please be ok,even though you're a pain in the ass I still love you,please whatever you do just don't die on me.

I ran past many people and end up bumping into Sakura.

"Midnight?why are you in a hurry?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"The akatsuki Took my sister,I'm going to get her." I said as I tried to get past,but she blocked her way.

"Why would they want your sister,she doesn't have nothing special ." she said.

I rolled my eyes and Pushed her down to the ground,I then ran past her.

"I don't know,that's why I'm going!" I shouted while I ran into the forest of death. I ran As fast As I could,I had no clue where their hide out is,but Maybe If I run around I might run into o-.

I fell onto my stomach with my face rubbing on the dirty ground. I got up and wiped the dirt off my face. Ew. I heard a chuckle and I shot around.

"Your really clumsy for a ninja." He said. My face turned beet red and I turned around. It was ITACHI!( Insert a crazy fangirl screech here.)I heard him come closer,but I ignored him. Oh My God..He is more hotter in person. (Giggle.) I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my lower back. I bet he could my heart beat,It was beating so loudly I couldn't hear myself think.

"Never turn your back on an enemy.'' He whispered Into my ear and my face got more redder. He chuckled and then I felt a sharp pain go through me. I held my side and fell to my knees. It burned for some reason. I pulled my hand away and my eyes widen. I was how I didn't get hurt unless.

My eyes narrowed and I glared at I tachi. " I hate you." I mumbled before blacking out.

* * *

(# Itachi's P.o.v#)

I was on my way back to the hideout when I saw a Girl with long raven hair running down a forest path. I chuckled to my self when I saw her fall straight on her stomach with her face rubbing in the dirt. She got up and wiped off her face. I chuckled and she shot around.

"your really clumsy for a ninja." I said as I saw her face beet red. She turned around and Blushed more. I chuckled again and made my way up to her. I know she heard me because her ear twitched oddly,but she ignored it. I got right behind her and touched her lower back. She blushed even more.I smirked and leaned down to her ear. Her hair smelt like cheery blossoms. I scowled while shaking my head. I could have sworn I could hear her heart beat.

This was new usually people would be scared of me,but she just stood there all red in the face. She was A odd one.

" Never turn your back to an enemy." I whispered Into her ear and she blushed even brighter. How bright could she get? I stabbed a poisoness dagger into her side and quickly putted it out. She fell to her knees hold the side. She pulled her hand away and looked at it,her eyes widen in shock then she glared at me.

"I hate you." She said before blacking out. I smirked and picked her up. Surprizely she was very light,does she even eat? I disappeared into a poof of smoke then reappeared at the hide out. I opened the door and everyone stared at me.

"Is that the girl's sister?" Deidara asked and I nodded. Konan sighed and walked up to me.

"you poisoned her didn't you?" she asked and I shrugged. She sighed again and took the girl out of my arms. I raised a brow and she glared at me.

"we don't kill them,We use them." She said harshly and she turned then walked away.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Sasori.

"The girl who Deidara brought back has strange powers,She could be quite useful."

"Ita up to Pein,not us." I said annoyed as I took off my cloak.

A sudden thud was heard from upstairs then a whole bunch of pounding. I glanced at the others and they shrugged. We got up ans walked up to the room where the sounds came from. Sasori opened the door and we walked in and My eyes slightly widen.

"Where The hell am I?" The raven haired girl hissed as she pined konan to the wall by her neck. the girls pupils was small and skinny and I could see a little bit of god in them.

"Midnight stop!" A voice screamed. A girl with short orange brown hair came in and went over to the other girl.

" Stop midnight,Snap out of it,I know your scared,but choking people won't help you!'' the girl shouted as she pulled the girl named midnight away from Konan.

Het pupils went back to normal and she looked down at the other girl and smiled.( Mist is such a shorty he he.)

"Mist! thank god! I thought you were dead!" She screamed as she hugged her sister.

"Wow,you think that low of me?" Mist pouted.

Midnight rolled her eyes and looked back at Konan. She walked up to her and helped her up." Um...Sorry about that Heh heh." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Konan nodded and walked out.

"Hey bitch number two why did you choke Konan?" Hiden asked. Midnight's eye twitch and she turned to hiden.

"Who are you calling A bitch you Fucking faggot." She hissed.

" Don't you dare call me that you damn rag doll."

" What will you do?Huh you damn jackass."

Hiden eyes narrowed and he towered over her.

" Shut the hell up you fucking low life bitch." He hissed.

" Fuck you,you damn mother fucker." She said as she crossed her arms and stared Hiden in the eye.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOB- OO! ANOTHER PRETTY GIRL! HI I'M TO-."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN MASKED FREAK!"they both screamed.

I glanced at Deidara,kisame and Sasori,they were all holding their laugher back.

I looked at Hiden and Midnight to see them glaring at each other. I shook my head and walked out of the room.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Hiden screamed.

this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! Just letting you guys know my time writing here is coming up in what ten more days? But dont worry I'll keep updating till the time comes I hope. Ut when the time do come I will try to find a way to write more. I promise. **

**Please review and tell me if I should Continue or Give up on this story. I want at least five reviews before continuing. If not well...No more uploading for me then.**

**Tata for now,Have a nice day or...night,whatever the time of day it is now. good-bye for now.**

**Thanks again to all the reviews they made me happy! I feel so loved here! ^.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 .

Tobi's

Since The new People Got here Hiden hasn't been yelling at me much. Mist or Midnight would Always come up to me whenever Hiden tries to do something to me. They Protect me and I shall protect them. I never Had a true Friend before because I'm Always annoying and Hyper. The only one who Was nice to me So far Is Mist. She Hasn't Yelled at me yet So I'm Very happy. We Might even become good friends!

It Has been Over a Week since Midnight and Mist Joined us. I was Kind of surprized that Hiden Didn't Try to kill them. Well he did try to Midnight ,But She Knocked him out With A huge Hammer.

I was sitting in the living room of our Hide out staring at the floor in silence. No one was here,they were all out training. I was the only one who wasn't,They never train with me. They say I always get in their way. I heard Footsteps from The back of the Hideout so I got up And slowly made my way to the back.

" Mist? What are you doing here? Aren't You suppose to be Training?" I asked. She spun around with Wide eyes,then A huge Grin Appeared on her Face.

" I was,but Midnight And Hiden got into another Fight again so I decided to Come back here and plus you look so Lonely here all by yourself." She said as she walked past me into the living room.

" Tobi's Use to it,I never Get to train with Everyone else,they Think I'm Worthless." I said Sadly.

" Well I don't think your worthless Tobi-Kun! I Think your Amazing! You are fun to hang around with." She said with a laugh.

I stared at her in shock for a while in till I tackled her down onto the floor Into A tight Hug.

"Thank you Mist-San! you are Amazing too!" I shouted. She laughed and hugged me Back.

" No problem Tobi,People Just got to give you a chance that's all." She said.

The door suddenly opens and Everyone Walked in.

" Tobi? What are you doing to my sister?" Midnight Growled.

I gulped and Pulled Mist off the ground." No-Nothing! I was Just Giving her A hug!" I said in panic.

Midnight glared at me and I swallowed.

" Don't you dare be Lying to me,or you won't Be living to see the next day." She hissed before walking away.

" Why is she Over protective of you all of the time?" Konan asked.

" Our Family Died,So we only got each other." She said sadly. I frowned and Hugged her by her waist.

" We're your New family!" I said Happly.

She gave me a small sweet Smile before pulling out of the hug. " Thanks Tobi-Kun,but It Just won't be the same." She said before walking up to her room.

I pout and Sat down on the Couch.

" Well,See you." Deidara said and they all walked away in different directions.

I sighed and rest my chin on my palm. I'm lonely again. I liked it better when Mist was Here With me. Why Do everyone hate me? I know I'm Annoying and Weak,but why do they hate me?

I shook my head and Layed down on the couch Taking a short nap.

* * *

Mist's P.o.v

I felt sorry for Tobi,He never Gets to hang around anyone,he's always alone. That Is why I'm Not going to do anything,but spend my time with Tobi tomorrow. I'll Lie if I have too,Tobi's a great friend and He should at least be able to hang around some one. I smiled to myself as I walked up stairs into My room. I closed the Door behind me and Sat down on the bed.

I wonder If Me and Midnight will be able to go Back to our world. It had been a week already. So if We Return to Our work we will be in so much Trouble From the school. they will probably think we were skipping. We can't say " We got sucked into a magical mirror that's in the school's basement which leads to an anime world."

People will think we're crazy. I let out a small sigh and Looked around. I found my school cloths in the corner. Since we have been here,We had gotten the Akatsuki Cloak and Other Things that they have. Oh,the akatsuki ring. Thats my favorite.

Of course We didn't Want to join Them at First,but While we were hanging out with them,we realized we enjoyed it here. So after a while we dicided to join. We know that we betrade the leaf village,but I never did like it there anyway. Sakura was To much of a Bitch and Drama Queen.

Sasuke this,Sasuke That,I love Sasuke! like oh my God SHUT UP! I don't Care about that Fag. I hate him. I hated him ever since the Anime came out. Sasuke Is nothing,but a cold,heartless person who cares about nothing,but the stupid revenge he wants for his family.

Boo hoo,Move on. I know that sounds Rude,but I don't give a crap. He only cares about that. Ugh.

Like really,how can any girl like Him? Ok I admit that he's Good looking and A good Fighter,but come on. I wouldn't love hom even if he was the last boy on earth.

I groaned and layed down on my bed. A knock was heard at my door and I sighed.

" Come in." I said.

The door opened and Deidara came in.

" Hey." He said softly.

"He-Hey." I mumbled while avoiding His Gaze.

" I was wondering if you wanted to train together some time." He said and I blushed.

" Me? why me?" I asked.

He shrugged and smiled." Because you interest me,So how about the day after tomorrow." He said.

" Sure,I think I won't be doing anything." I smiled. He nodded then walked out.

I turned onto my stomach and screamed into my pillow. Oh my god! Deidara just asked me to train with him! It's Like a first date. I giggled at that idea and closed my eyes.

I love my new life. I hope this never ends.

* * *

Deidara' P.o.v

I was Shocked. I thought she would have said No. But she didn't She Said yes. Can me Stupid all you want,but I'm Happy. Now I can find out more about her.

One question has Floatd around in my head for A while now. Like where is she and her sister from?. I might find that out later. She doesn't have to tell me right away when I ask her,but that would be nice if she did.

All I hope Is That she Won't be taken away from us...Mostly me.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Wow sorry for the long wait I just Wasnt In the mood to write. Well here Is chapter Six of where we belong. I hope you like it.**

**People Review and Thanks for the Reviewers who comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long but I had a reason. The reason why is that I think this Story is awful because of all of the errors in here.  
But do not worry I am not giving up on this story or anything I am just going to rewrite it. I may change a few things around in it Like their names. Their names will be the same but It will be in Japanese.  
Also I might change the Pairings around Usually this was going to be a Itachi/Midnight and Deidara/Mist fanfiction, but I am not to sure because My friend who read this said that Midnight and Hidan should be together since they argue with each other and other reasons. But I am letting you all decide for me!  
The pairing for my own characters is only going to be in the Akasuki! Meaning that you can pick These followings: Itachi, Kisame,Deidara,Sasori,Hidan,Pein and Tobi. I know that I missed a few members in the akasuki but These are the only ones that I know. So yeah.  
Pick a pairing that you want.  
Midnight can be with anyone you want  
Mist can be with anyone you want.  
The pairs with the most votes win so you better hurry!  
You can either PM me the pairing or leave it in the reviews.  
Oh and also one more thing.  
Tell me if you guys want lemons in here or not. If yes the rewrite will be Rated M If not then the Rewrite will be rated T.**

Thank you all to the people who read this, I will be starting the rewrite whenever i get some reviews about the pairs or maybe earlier. it depends.  
Also I might change My pen name so yep I don't know what yet but whatever.  
Please tell me what you want for pairings and I will possibly make them happen!


End file.
